1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a dual plane mirror assembly of the type to be used as an outside rear vision mirror on the driver's side of a vehicle and wherein two plane mirror elements are supported in fixed relatively angulated positions relative to each other. The two mirror elements are mounted relative to each other by a wedge block over whose front surface one plane mirror element is mounted and including a rear surface coplanar with the back surface of the second plane mirror element, the wedge block including a rabbet in which the marginal edge of the second plane mirror element is secured and the coplanar surfaces of the wedge block and second plane mirror element being easily mountable over an existing plane mirror or planar surface defining structure of a mirror mounting structure.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of dual plane mirrors heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,493,546, 2,663,224, 2,916,967, 2,990,751, 3,009,392, 3,131,250, 2,663 224, 3,404,935, 3,826,563, 4,025,173, 4,182,552 and 4,715,710 as well as U.S. Re. Pat. No. 30,673 and German Pat. Nos. 23 316 333, 24 41 088 and 27 01 781. However, these previously known forms of dual plane mirrors do not include the overall combination of structural features included in the instant invention.